Warrior Cats Mating Lemons
by ivy020
Summary: Yes, mating stories! Warrior Cats mating. I SHALL NOT use ANY swear words. I DO NOT take OCs. NO REUQESTING A MATING WITHOUT USING THE FORM; I'LL JUST DELTE IT! Writing lemons is good for your writing, and I guess this is somewhat fun . .Thanks for reading, guys! You're great!
1. Chapter 1

SandstormxTigerstar

Hey everybody! This is a love oneshot about Tigerstar and Sandstorm. (_Btw, this happens in the old forest. )_

Sandstorm: I don't wanna do this! Tigerstar killed Firestar. Dx *Wails*

Tigerstar: Oh, forget about the punny kittypet excuse for a leader!

Sandstorm: HOW DARE YOU?! *Attacks him*

Me: STOP FIGHTING!

Sandstorm: HE INSULTED FIRESTAR!

Tigerstar: He deserves to be insulted!

Sandstorm: GRR!

Tigerstar: GRR!

Me: Enjoy!

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! I do, however, own the plot, and the writing itself.

Tigerstar padded through the forest. A bush rustled. He froze. Was that a flash of ginger fur?

"I better not get caught," he muttered. He followed the scent trail until he spotted Sandstorm. Tigerstar hid in a bush. _Great, this is the perfect chance to revenge on that silly kittypet, _he thought gleefully. Sandstorm brought down a squirrel, and while she was burying it, he leaped and pinned Sandstorm down to the ground.

"Wha-!'' she mewed in suprise. He thrust his muzzle closer to her face. "Get up," Tigerstar hissed. He took his paw off her.

Watching her get up, Tigerstar felt something inside of him. Love.

_She's_ _pretty...she's actually a decent cat, she's - she's just been blinded by Firestar_, he thought. Tigerstar twitched his whiskers. Sandstorm _was _a good cat. A ravishing cat. She's _such _a great hunter, and Tigerstar admired her beautiful pelt. And those luminous green eyes...

"None of that matters now; at least not until I've fullfilled my revenge.." Tigerstar muttered to himself. He drank in Sandstorm's scent; she was in heat. Oh, how wonderful that smelled! Maddened by Sandstorm's core, Tigerstar brought his nose to it and sniffed it.

"What do you want?" Hissed Sandstorm, slapping her tail over her core. Snapped out of his reveries, Tigerstar focused his attention on Sandstorm.

"You know you're not supposed to be here, oh great leader of ShadowClan." Yes, she was lovely. And sarcastic. Tigerstar growled inwardly at himself. _Stop getting distracted!_

"I'm here for my revenge," growled Tigerstar. "I can go where I want. What, will your kittypet _leader_ stop me? Padding closer to her, he started licking her belly, then _slowly _began drawing his rough tongue over her hind legs.

"Uh..Tigerstar...what are doing?!" Sandstorm stammered, though she knew _exactly_ what he was doing. She had seen Willowpelt and Whitestorm once as an apprentice, and that was enough for Sandstorm to know what Tigerstar was planning to do with her.

"Oh, Sandstorm, you'll like it, trust me," Tigerstar purred between his licking.

"B-but why are you doing this to m-me?!"

Tigerstar drew his rough toungue closer and closer towards her core. So close, Sandstorm couldn't bear it. "Because of that ginger kittypet. He took _everything_ from me. He isn't worth a mouse tail. And besides, he took _you _away from me."

"G-Goldenflower's your m-mate, right? You love her. . .don't you?" Sandstorm stammered. Tigerstar didn't reply.

He rasped his tounge over her core. Sandstorm let out a moan. She hissed. _I shouldn't be enjoying this!_ She could've run away, since Tigerstar wasn't holding her down, the mousebrain. But Tigerstar was caressing Sandstorm's core. Tigerstar must've thought he was quick enough to pin Sandstorm if she tried to escape, she supposed. But. . .her paws didn't move. She _couldn't_ - _didn't want _to go away.

She forced her tail over he bright core.

Tigerstar meowed menacingly, "You _will_ remove that tail of yours, unless you want to suffer extreme pain."

"Who's to make me? You can't order me around like that," Sandstorm spat.

Tigerstar growled, and unsheathed his long, curved claws. "Oh, so I guess you want to suffer _extreme_ pain?" he meowed, his tone mildly amused, but dangerous nonetheless. "Now. Move. Your. Tail."

Snarling, Sandstorm did. She knew she'd lose in a fight with Tigerstar. _I'll just have to find a way to run away._

Tigerstar growled with satifaction, and began licking Sandstorm's tight core again. Teasing her, he drew his tongue _slowly _over the soft flesh.

Sandstorm didn't know what else to do but moan in pleasure. Run, and she might get caught. She didn't feel strong enough to run, because her mind was slightly hazy with pleasure and digust. Fight, and she'd lose. So, Sandstorm assumed, just play along until the perfect chance comes..

She pushed her rump up in the air, silently asking for more. Sandstorm didn't know what she doing. But oh, that felt so good! Tigerstar drew his tounge over her core a few more times, listening to Sandstorm moan in delight.

"Oh, Tigerstar. . ." she sighed, not even aware she had just said that. Tigerstar smirked. He stuck his tongue in her core, lapping at her walls. The pleasure made Sandstorm go over the top.

He stuck his toungue in her core again, digging in as deep as possible; he flicked her soft folds, and Sandstorm (suprisingly), let out a small yowl of joy. She gasped, squirming, and Tigerstar smirked inwardly. He licked the same spot again, teasing her, and heard her let out another pleasured gasp. He could pratically hear her beg for more.

Tigerstar withdrew his toungue out of her just as she released her juices in his face. Tigerstar licked his muzzle clean, gave his pelt a shake. Sandstorm turned to face him.

Sandstorm shot him a look. Of pure hatred. _Ah, so she wants to get this over with, eh? Well, I'll change her mind! _Tigerstar thought evily.

Tigerstar's member was out of it's sheath, unnoticed to Sandstorm. It was lengthened and thickened. It started twitching a little bit. Sandstorm widened her eyes in suprise. _StarClan, no it's huge. It's never going to fit in me. Oh, StarClan, help me perserve my chasitiy._

"Get ready," Tigerstar smirked. "You'll enjoy it."

"No! A patrol will come here any moment now, and you'll be caught and killed!" Sandstorm was suprised at her courage.

"Sandstorm, Sandstorm, I'm the only one capable of killing anyone now. So don't make me."

"You foxhe-!"

Tigerstar postitioned his hind legs in front of her. "Suck it!" he ordered. Sandstorm drew back. _And as if his huge member will fit in my mouth. I mean, it's huge and _ Sandstorm couldn't believe she was actually. . ._admiring_ Tigerstar's member!

"Well?" growled Tigerstar impatiently. "Don't make me "

Sandstorm started flicking it with her tounge. Tigerstar groaned in pleasure. She flicked his _huge_ member again and nibbled it gently. Tigerstar groaned again, hardly able to resist that pleasurable feeling. And that's when Sandstorm regained her good senses and stopped, refusing to open her mouth.

"If you don't, I'll rip Firestar of his nine lives and send Dustpelt and Graystripe to StarClan!" he threatnend. "You wouldn't dare!" Sandstorm gasped, giving Tigerstar the perfect chance to thrust his member into her mouth. "Suck!"

Sandstorm sucked his member, refusing to let her tongue touch it, but Tigerstar shoved his member deeper into her throat. Stepping back, she let out a choking cry. "Ack!"

But she sucked it, letting her tongue wrap around it, and she gently rolled her saliva on it. Tigerstar moaned in pleasure as her felt Sandstorm's skilled tongue on his member. He suddenly shot his juices into her, making Sandstorm release his member and swallow his juices with a look of suprised horror.

"I cummed into you," he laughed. "And I made you cum onto my face."

Sandstorm wanted to spit at him. _They're my cooling juices, I didn't say you could - oh great, look, he's even made me think weird._

Tigerstar showed his member to her. "Hunter's crouch, but lift your tail really high, and show off your core. Now."

Sandstorm pulled away and crouched, her rump somewhat higher higher in the air than before. She didn't know what she was thinking; she just wanted more of that pleasurable feeling. She shook her head. No, she didn't. She wanted to run away! She wanted Firestar, and only him!

"Sandstorm, you said I love Goldenflower," Tigerstar meowed as he mounted Sandstorm. "Okay, Well, I never really _liked _her as a mate. Sure, she was nice, and lovely and all that, but you. . .I had a big crush on you. And...your beautiful dappled pelt, your pale green eyes, and your awesome battle skills Sandstorm, _you're _the cat that takes my breath away. The cat who'd I rather have than Goldenflower." _Though, her core's quite tight, so's Bluestar's, but she escaped before I could start mating with her. Brindleface and Frostfur are really good maters, too._

Sandstorm was shocked. She glanced at Tigerstar. Sure, he was handsome and all that, but she loved Firestar. Right? Sandstorm wasn't so sure anymore. Firestar was just the plain ginger tom. For the first time ever, she doubted her love for Firestar.

Tigerstar was _way_ more handsome, and stronger and smarter.

Tigerstar postioned himself on Sandstorm, his member hanging over her folds. "Ready?" Sandstorm nodded.

Tigerstar thrust himself into her and groaned. _This feels so good!_ Sandstorm yowled and hissed as his member struck into her tight core, the barbs scratching her moist folds.

"_More!"_ Sandstorm managed to yowl. It hurt _a lot_, Tigerstar being in her, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. More!She wanted _more_ of this!

Tigerstar stopped, his member still in her, when he heard her crying and hissing in pain. When he'd figured he had waited long enough, he ripped out of her, and she gasped in pain.

He continued thrusting in and out of her. He was a little to big for her, but he managed anyways. Sandstorm would always cry in pain but would raise he rump up ever so slightly when he went into her. Sandstorm gritted her teeth and sank her claws into the ground. It hurt so much! He was groaning in pleasure, she hissing in pain. But Sandstorm somehow _knew_ that she'd miss that member if he stopped. Sandstorm moaned and closed her eyes as another wave of pain hit her, and his barbed member scratched against her walls again.

_Wow, and he actually made me believe that I loved him more than Firestar, and that this was going to feel good. _Sandstorm regretted her choice. All that went away . . .

As Tigerstar continued, the pain lessened and blossomed into pleasure. "Are you sure you want to continue?" Tigerstar whispered, Noticing her gasp of shock". "Yes!" Sandstorm hissed, "Make me yours! _Now_!"

Sandstorm began to buck her hips in time to Tigerstar's thrusts, getting more of him in her, both of them falling into rythm. Sandstorm's walls wrapped itself around Tigerstar so tight, threatening to crush it. Tigerstar groaned through her scruff fur; Sandstorm's moans became louder and louder, screaming with ecasty and pain each time she felt Tigerstar enter her.

Then the pain went away entirely, making Sandstorm push back harder, which made Tigerstar groan even more loudly.

Sandstorm wrapped her tail around the dark tom's hardened member and stroked it tenderly; Tigerstar groaned at the pleasurable sensations that tingled up his spine.

Sandstorm instinct knew how to mate, but she didn't know being in heat made it feel this good! Or maybe it always felt pleasurable. . .

Tigerstar slammed himself even deeper into her; Sandstorm yowling with pleasure. "Faster! Deeper! More!"

Tigerstar obliged, his member going deeper than ever. He thrusted as deep as he could go, and as fast as he could manage. He pounded in and out, going faster and faster. Hearing Sandstom pant, he tried to speed up even more, thrusting into her with all the force he could muster and still not pain her, until he felt like he was going to burst, and with another thrust, and popped his seed into her. With one final push into her core, his juices poured into her, and a split second later he felt Sandstorm release her own, wetting her tail, core, hind legs, and Tigerstar's member, hind legs and tail.

Tigerstar dropped beside Sandstorm and panted. He was still in her, so he slowly brang his member out, his tail dripping with his and Sandstorm's juices. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" he purred seductively. _Wow, did we have that much cum inside of us?_ he thought in amazement as he took in how much of their cooling juices stainted the grass. Sandstorm moaned in pleasure as Tigerstar brought himself (his member) out.

When they had first started mating, Sandstorm's heat scent had been so strong, Tigerstar wanted to cum on the grass. But now, she wasn't in heat anymore.

_His member is huge!_ she thought.

"That was great," Sandstorm murmered.

Tigerstar touched his nose to her ear. "I. . .I love you."

Sandstorm met his gaze. "I love you too."

"We should do this another time," Tigerstar meowed casually/remarked to _his new mate_. Sandstorm sat up, her eyes gleaming. "Of **course**!"

"Tommorrow at Sunhigh here?"

"Okay. I'll be here!."

They touched noses and prepared to part ways. _Ha Firestar! I took away your mate. Serves you right for what you did to me. Besides, you don't deserve her._

_You don't deserve her at all, ''Firestar". You're not Clanborn. You're an excuse for a decent warriror._

As he glanced over his shoulder for one last look of his mate, Tigerstar's tail curled in pleasure. His love, Sandstorm was _HIS_. All his.

And prehaps there had been a glint of green eyes in the bushes; Probably not. If Firestar had seen what had happened, Tigerstar would laugh for a moon. But, if the ginger leader _had_ seen, it would've been the end of Tigerstar, no kidding. Even Tigerstar knew the kittypet'd fight with the fury of StarClan to protect his mate. So sadly, no, Firestar had not seen what happened. But maybe one day. . . .

**A day later.**

Sandstorm wrapped her toungue around Tigerstar's member, growing bigger in her teasing mouth. Tigerstar groaned and bucked his hips causing Sandstorm to gag on his member.

He took his member out of her mouth and watched as Sandstorm got into postition so he could mount her...


	2. Form

**Lemon Form:**

**Cat #1:**

**Cat #2:**

**Any other cats:**

**Type (Love, Lust, Forced, Revenge, other, etc.):**

**What leads to the scene:**

**Describe the plot, please:**

**Anything else during the mating?:**

**Other (Size, epilogue, etc.):**

**THANKS!**


	3. Apprentices Mating Party: Lust

Hey, Minty Fresh! Thanks for your review! Since this is a 'mating party', I naturally assume it's lust?

jaypaw,lionpaw,hollypaw,berrypaw,mousepaw,hazelpaw,poppypaw,cinderpaw and honeypaw thanks

_Jaypaw thrust his member in_ Honeypaw's core. She moaned, and pushed back to get more of him in her,

It was the middle of the night, and all of ThunderClan's apprentices were out. They decided to meet out of ThunderClan territory, in a clearing.

The gray medicine cat apprentice thrust in and out of Honeypaw. "Faster! Harder!" Honeypaw moaned.

Next to them, Berrypaw was licking Hollypaw's core, and she was 'grooming' his big member. Both of them were covered with cooling juices. They both let out long moans; Hollypaw let out an especially long one, suprising, since she was usually so quiet and reserved.

Lionpaw pushed into Cinderpaw, hard. She moaned and sprayed her cooling juices over his member, hind legs, and tail. Lionpaw merely grinned and they started a new round.

Mousepaw was with Poppypaw, while Hazelpaw was walking around, showing off her tight core.

Yes, this was indeed a fun party.

Jaypaw pumped faster into Honeypaw. She hissed, and pushed back, getting more of him in her. Hazelpaw walked over, flicked her tail at his member. Jaypaw groaned; Honeypaw shot a lusty grin. Her walls tightened around Jaypaw's fair-sized member; her groaned and pulled himself back. A few more thrusts, and suddenly Honeypaw's already tight walls tightened even more around him. At the same moment, they both shot their cooling juices onto each other.

Jaypaw clambered off and smirked at her. Hazelpaw sauntered over to him, and waved her hips. Jaypaw smirked again, and got onto her back. He grunted, and pushed into her with such force, she took two steps forward, yowled loudly with pleasure, and started bucking her hips to his thrusts.

Jaypaw groaned. "Oh, Hazelpaw. . .this isn't your first time, but how am I supposed to fit into your tight core?" was his un-Jaypaw like comment.

Hazelpaw slowed a bit, and Jaypaw hissed with annoyance. "Hurry up, or I'll stop!"

Jaypaw sped into her, they were a blur: Jaypaw pumps in, Hazelpaw pushes back. Jaypaw could feel it coming; he thrusted into her one last time, and they cummed together. Half of their bodies were sticky white.

Berrypaw smirked at Hollypaw. "Love my member?" he teased.

"Oh, yes." Hollypaw pushed her rear back, causing Berrynose's tongue to go into her. White cooling juices shot out of her core, and dribbled onto Berrypaw and her. She released his member.

Berrypaw climbed onto her, and when Hollypaw lifted her hindquaters, he pushed his large member into her. Pain tingled up her spine, even though it was her second time. She hissed, and flattened back her ears. Berrypaw nose groaned, and Hollypaw was suprised she was pleasuring him this much. He pumped into her again, harded. Hollypaw hissed, and took a step back. A few thrusts later, she cried out in pleasure. She bucked back to meet his thrusts.

"Oh, Berrypaw. . .take me with your huge member, make me yours!"

"Hollypaw. . .your core's so tight. . . it loves me, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Berrypaw, yes! Faster! More! Harder!"

He obliged, making Hollypaw feel "over the top". She pushed back to meet his thrusts, and when he pulled his member out, Hollypaw would squeeze it with his tail. They both moaned, and a few moments later, they both released their juices, making Hollypaw yowl for more.

Lionpaw, who had somehow slid onto her back, grinned, and pushed his very huge member in her. Since he was too big, it hurt, but Lionpaw kept thrusting, making his sister, Hollypaw, "talk" to him. Soon, the pain went away, and their sentences were cut off by moans and yowls of pleasure.

"You're so big, Lionpaw, there's no space for the cum!"

"I bet I am, Hollypaw; admit it, your core was waiting for me!"

He thrusted into her again, and Jaypaw scooted over in front of Hollypaw's face. His member was out, and eagerly, Hollypaw took it in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, moaning. Jaypaw thrusted his member into her mouth, and she pushed her head forward to get more of his member in her. She pushed back to meet Lionpaw's member, squirting cooling juices all over him. Jaypaw released cum into her mouth, and she swallowed it willingly.

Cinderpaw glanced at Lionpaw's member, which, not so long ago, had just taken her of her chastity. She couldn't believe this was her first time!

Mousepaw and Poppypaw pushed into each other, talking, lust strong in their voices. Lionpaw glanced at Honeypaw, and Berrypaw. "Well?" he prompted. "I'm on the top. . ."

Honeypaw nodded eagerly. She crouched, lifted her tail, showing off her core. Berrypaw walked up to her. "It seemed someone is a little too tight. . .need some loosening up, Honeypaw?" he coaxed. He climbed on her, and Lionpaw got up onto him.

Berrypaw started thrusting into her tight core. She moaned in pleasure, digging her claws in the dirt, and yowling out her delight, pushing her rear back, as she was unable to buck back with two other toms on her. Lionpaw grinned and started pushing his member into Berrypaw, who gasped, but started yowling happily, as he too, absorbed the pleasure. The three cats yowled with each other; Honeypaw squeezed Berrypaw's member, and tickled Lionpaw's with the tip of her tail, as it was large. He gasped, wriggled, and groaned/ Their thrusting and moaning kept up for at least half an hour more, until they could hold it no longer, and, shot their cooling juices. Honeypaw found the rear half of her body covered in a think layer of sticky white. Same for those two big-membered toms.

Meanwhile, Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, and Hollypaw attempeted a threesome, too. Mousepaw had just finished shooting cum into his sister, Hazelpaw, and started pounding into Hollypaw, who arched her back and kicked back to get as much of Mousepaw as possible. Jaypaw pounced onto Hazelpaw, and they started mating, too. "Faster! Harder! More!" they shouted, and the toms obliged, cumming into the she-cats at the same time. They clambered off, and in an instant, Hazelpaw started licking Jaypaw's member, and Hollypaw had taken Mousepaw's into her mouth.

They moaned, closing their eyes. When the she-cats were done, the rubbed their cores together, whispering words to each other.

Jaypaw stared at his member. It twitched. (I just randomly wrote the sentence.)

When everyone had taken a pause in their mating, the apprentices all glanced at each other. With some silent message, they all started mating with each other, moaning, groaning, yowling, and hissing in pleasure. Member, in, out, in out, the she-cats' soft folds wrapping around the members. Cooling juices sprayed everywhere, the apprentices not caring they were almost completely covered with cum.

When the sun was just about to rise, the apprentices reluctantly finished their mating. They started grooming, finishing by the time the sun was up high in the sky. They started their way home, and no cat, other than the apprentices, knew what had happened.

EPILOGUE:

It had been half a moon since their mating party.

Lionpaw, Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Jaypaw stood awkwardly, looking at Hollypaw, Honeypaw, Hazelpaw, Cinderpaw, and Poppypaw. It was heat season in the Clan, but strangely, the she-cats weren't in heat.

Hollypaw took a deep breath. "Look, we have to tell you something. . ."

Honeypaw awkwardly shifted her paws. Jaypaw started at her stomach. He squinted.

Hazelpaw glanced at her brother. "Listen. Seriously."

"We're having your kits. . . ." Cinderpaw stared down at her paws.


End file.
